Beyond The Suffering
by IKilledMisa
Summary: Beyond Birthday is transfered to a new asylum at Abbott State Penitentiary. Beyond starts to notice strange things and wonders what REALLY goes on in Abbott. Beyond soon makes an awful discovery about Abbott and becomes subject to the suffering.
1. Transfer

_A/N: Ok, I shall explain why this story is a bit weird. I got the inspiration from a video game I've started playing called The Suffering, basically you have to escape from a prison infested with monsters (at least, that's what I've picked up so far anyway). I did of course add my own little twist to it. Anyway, enjoy and please rate & review._

_

* * *

_**California**** Psychiatric Prison**

Beyond sat humming the tune to _Rosemary's Baby_. He looked at the walls, the same walls he had seen for a year. He was in one of his moods today and had thrown a hissy fit so he was put in a straitjacket. He wriggled his toes and heard the small window on his door slide open then shut, Beyond heard the lock open. A red haired woman stepped into the room. "Good evening Rebecca" he said politely but avoiding eye contact.

"Hello Beyond. I understand you had a little episode at dinner today"

"I guess I did" he said apathetically

"Beyond, we've made so much progress with you. Why have you been kicking off like this?"

"Progress? What do you mean by 'progress'? Your discovery of my talent for art & music? Or is it just the idea that your first asylum case is a 'psychotic' serial killer?" he paused and slowly turned his head. She shuddered when his large, black, dark circled eyes stared into hers without blinking. "I've been in this room for a year Dr Farrow. I know you'll never ever let me out while I'm alive. All I want is a view, a window which I can look out of and see a tree or flowers. Even a small garden would be sufficient."

"Beyond are you asking for a transfer?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure if I can do that. It's a difficult procedure to do and I'm not sure if there's any other prison willing to take you."

"Will you at least try?" asked Beyond looking at the floor miserably. The young doctor sighed. She had grown quite fond of Beyond and did want to help him.

"Ok, I'll try but I can't promise anything".

2 weeks later two of the prison guards burst into Beyond's cell. "Hey bog eyes, get up!" one of them yelled picking Beyond up by his pure white asylum issued shirt. The other one put shackles on Beyond's hands and ankles. "Come along Beyond. You're going to meet the governors."

"Finally, I'll get my transfer and I won't have to look at your ugly faces ever again."

"Ha! I wouldn't bet my last shilling on it. Let's go."

"Yeah, you'll stay here 'til you rot" the guards sneered leading Beyond to his interview.

Beyond looked at the panel of doctors in front of him. He looked at the names above their heads. Dr Farrow sat at the end of the table. Beyond stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know whether to speak or not. "Good morning" said one of the doctors. He was an ominous looking man with dark hair, pale skin and a strange moustache. "Good morning sirs" Beyond said courteously

"Beyond Birthday, these gentlemen are from a variety of different psychiatric prisons" said Dr Farrow twirling her red hair nervously.

"Yes Beyond we've been looking through your file. You've committed some very brutal attacks not just in your murders. There's something about you trying to gauge a guard's eyes out" said another doctor

"He had it coming. Most of the time in here I've been a model prisoner" Beyond insisted.

"That maybe true but we do have to take into account the fact that you have been known to viciously attack people. We all have to consider every aspect before agreeing for a transfer."

"I completely understand sir"

"It says in this one that as well as the L.A.B.B Murder Cases you also confessed to killing a number of other people" added a third doctor.

"Yes, that's correct." Beyond watched each of them carefully. He noticed that the ominous-looking man had stayed in the exact same position. He kept his eyes locked on Beyond and seemed to take an interest in him. The panel of doctors chatted amongst each other for a minuet. "Alright, thank you very much Beyond. Dr Farrow will let you know our decision within the next few days" said one of the doctors. Beyond felt slightly miserable as the guards walked him back to his cell. They made fun of Beyond and pushed him around.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Beyond ran at his wall and bounced right off it again, Beyond liked to think of his cell as a bouncy castle. The little window slid open and Beyond stopped bouncing. The window shut again and the lock clanked. Beyond's doctor walked in, she had a smile on her face. "Beyond, I have some good news. One of the doctors accepted your transfer. You'll be going to Abbott State Penitentiary and staying in the asylum which is by the death house"

"Sounds charming" said Beyond sarcastically.

"Let me finish. Your cell isn't going to be on the side which overlooks the death house. Yours is going to have a view of the sea"

"The sea" Beyond repeated putting his thumb to his lips and smiling.

"Yes, Abbott is on a place called Carnate Island. You get a view of all the landscape. I've arranged for you to leave tomorrow."


	2. Abbott

Beyond's journey wasn't a comfortable one. He was bound up in a straitjacket, had a very uncomfortable mask put on his face and strapped down to a luggage trolley. Carnate Island was off the coast of Maryland so Beyond had to be flown from California. Beyond unfortunately got air sick and had a terrible time. Being in his straitjacket he wasn't able to move and was sick over himself. Even when the 4 hour flight was over Beyond wasn't given any time to clean up. He kept thinking _is this worth it? _Being tied in the straitjacket made his arms hurt.

The next thing he knew he was on a ship. He could see a lighthouse in the distance. "Well look who's awake." Said the young guard, Beyond just groaned. "Don't worry we're almost there. Then we'll get you cleaned up" said the guard trying to make Beyond feel better. Beyond looked up at the island it was dark and had a bizarre, ominous aura about it. Beyond couldn't see any buildings other than the lighthouse yet. "I'll tell you what. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now" said the guard

"Why?" Beyond managed to choke out

"Just the weird stuff ya hear about Carnate Island and Abbott. I mean, I don't work there but you hear stories like I heard that in the late 17th centaury a family bought the island and built a mansion on the west side, which is now the asylum but they ended up seriously traumatized by something and ran away. Abbott's got the highest homicide rating. It's said that one of the executioners in the death house killed himself in the gas chamber. That's what Carnate Island & Abbott does to people"

The boat bumped as they got into the small port on the island. When Beyond was wheeled onto the dock he was greeted by the ominous looking doctor he saw at his interview and a number of wardens & corrections officers, some of whom were armed. The doctor took his hands out of the pockets of his white lab coat. "Beyond Birthday, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm…"

"Dr Killjoy, I know. Is it possible for me to get cleaned up before we talk?" Beyond interrupted, he still wasn't feeling too well and wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. Dr Killjoy scanned his eyes up and down the vomit stained prisoner.

"Yes of course. You're probably quite tired too. You and I shall have a little talk when you're ready. Guards would you please take Mr Birthday to be cleaned up?" he said.

Abbott was a huge, gloomy, badly kept building. Beyond knew prisons weren't supposed to be pleasant but there was something about Abbott that took this to a new level. Beyond couldn't turn his head because of how he was strapped to the trolley but from the corner of his eye he could see the recreation yard. Some of the inmates were outside they wore bright orange uniforms and all stopped what they were doing to watch BB. The recreation yard looked like a cage with barbed wire at the top and guard posts, it reminded Beyond of the concentration camps in World War II. The inside of Abbott wasn't any better. The welcoming foyer had soon vanished into long hallways that seemed dark even though they were fully lit. Beyond didn't like it one little bit. He could sense something there, something evil.

When the guards undid Beyond's bonds he literally fell to the ground, he'd been standing in the same position for hours. "You ok?" asked one of the guards

"Just give me a minuet" said Beyond his voice was slightly muffled by his hair which hadn't been cut for 6 months and was now past his shoulders. Beyond slowly looked up at the guards two of which had guns pointed at him. "Is it possible to get a hair cut after my shower?" Beyond asked courteously

"I think that can be arranged" said a guard

"Oh and one more request. Can you please take this ghastly straitjacket off me?"

The water felt so good on Beyond that he had forgotten all about the guns being pointed at him. Although Abbott's showers weren't exactly what you would call clean after travelling for 5 hours covered in vomit Beyond didn't really care. He was glad to have his hair cut too. He smiled in the mirror when he saw his short, scruffy, choppy bangs; he looked just like his 'other' self again. A guard came into the room and placed some black clothes next to Beyond. "Beyond this is your uniform. Get dressed now" he said calmly. Beyond ran his thumb over his lips.

"I thought the uniform was orange."

"Only the ones who are in the penitentiary wear orange. You're going to the asylum now get dressed" he ordered sounding a bit impatient. Beyond closely examined the uniform it said 'Abbott Asylum' on the back of the shirt. Just as Beyond finished getting dressed Dr Killjoy came in. "Ah! Beyond you're dressed. You're probably tired so we'll cut right to the chase. Normally the patients would get a full profile and analysis when they are sent here but since you are a transfer there is no need. I'm going to put you in the ward for the more disturbed patients."

"Hey! I was never in the disturbed ward before!" Beyond shouted

"No you were in the criminally insane. I'm not trying to offend you Beyond, but the way your behaviour has been lately I need to take these sorts of measures." Dr Killjoy replied calmly. _Who's he trying to kid? There's something not quiet right about this guy _Beyond thought to himself.

The disturbed ward was creepy. There were patients out of their cells. Beyond didn't like them at all. Some were jittering, some cackled, others shook and some looked like they were in a vegetative state. One of the patients reached out and grabbed Beyond's leg. "Ahh!! Get off!" Beyond shouted and smacked the patient in the face with the metal part of his shackles. The guards took out their guns and pointed them at Beyond. "It's alright!!!" yelled Dr Killjoy. "Put away the guns, he just got spooked and nurse please take care of this patient" he said pointing to the patient whose face was now red with blood but Dr Killjoy didn't seem too bothered about that.

Beyond's cell was the furthest down. The hallway was eerie and the patients in their cells sounded like ghosts through the walls. Beyond's eyes opened so widely they looked like they would pop out when he saw the inside. There was a big window and even though it was barred the view was still lovely. Beyond could see the sea and down below there were some trees. He felt like crying. "Well Beyond, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I haven't seen the outside world for so long…it's beautiful"

"Good, your doctor back in California requested you be supplied with art supplies and puzzles to pacify your anger which are over there" Beyond didn't turn his head at all he just stared out the window. Dr Killjoy smiled ominously as he shut the iron door.

* * *

**A/N: Dr Killjoy is one of the characters in the game.**


	3. The Mansion

"So how has your first week been Beyond?" asked Dr Killjoy

"Pretty dull since I haven't left my cell but the view from my window keeps me going" answered Beyond resting his head on his knees that were pulled against his chest

"Yes I can understand that you must've been a bit lonely in there but don't worry. I understand that in California you had one-to-one sessions with Dr Farrow."

"Yeah"

"Things work a little differently here Beyond. Here we have both one-to-one and group sessions. I'm afraid you'll have very few group sessions until you calm down. I know that it's hard getting used to a new environment but your episodes are getting quite shocking. In California you said you are a 'model prisoner' what do you think a model prisoner is?"

"Someone who does what they're told and doesn't start fights."

"But you do start fights Beyond" Beyond's placid expression turned instantly into one of pure rage

"I DON'T START THE FIGHTS!!! It's those freaks out there. They look at me funny, as if I'm nothing, I'm the worlds greatest criminal" he started to scream and rant & rave. "All of them talk about me behind my back and you let them get away with anything." He growled. "Everyone thinks I'm insane, I'm not insane, I'm perfectly fine, a perfectly normal human" Beyond started to get more and more wound up.

"Guards! Please restrain Beyond Birthday" called Dr Killjoy a pair of guards came in and tried to restrain Beyond but he was too quick and ended up kicking one in the face. He picked up his chair and smashed it over the other one. More and more guards came in and eventually they managed to sedate him. After the two wounded guards had been taken away one of the nurses came up to Dr Killjoy. "Doctor, I know it's not my position to question but are you sure about Beyond Birthday? I think he should be in solitary confinement"

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around and when he does I know he'll make us all very proud."

Beyond sat at the little table in his cell. His knees were pressed against his chest as he sketched the view from his window. He smiled as he shaded the different tones. It was raining outside but Beyond's picture was set as if it were sunny. "Finished" he said to himself happily. He took the picture to the other side of his cell and put it under the bed then made his way to the window. He smiled at the rain, even though it was bad weather Beyond was grateful at least now he could see the weather. "_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above, the suns in my heart and I'm ready for…_" the sound of the lock on Beyond's door clanked interrupting his singing. A bunch of guards came in. Beyond didn't look at them he just sat still. "Beyond, Dr Killjoy wants you to come to the group session. Do you want the shackles or the straitjacket?"

"Oh the agony of choice" said Beyond sarcastically not turning to look at them. "Please tell the good doctor I don't want to be in the session."

"Sorry Beyond but he gave us strict orders to bring you. Now are you gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Beyond slowly turned around. He remained quiet for a bit as his cold, dark eyes scanned the guards. He slowly got off the chair and stretched his arms out in front of him. "Ready when you are gentlemen" he said courteously. The guards, knowing how volatile Beyond was attached his shackles with caution. They lead him down the horrible corridor of Abbott. Beyond hated the transition from his white cell to the badly maintained hallway with the thick iron bars as doors. As he walked the corridors he observed everybody there. He took note of all the names and life spans floating above their heads. He didn't like the way they looked at him but didn't fancy being beaten and drugged again so he tried to ignore them.

The group was already in the interview room. "Ah! Beyond glad you could make it" said Dr Killjoy. Beyond didn't like the doctor he was a creepy man. "Everybody this is Beyond Birthday. He's going to be joining our group." He continued they all turned around to look at Beyond. Beyond could tell that these were the less disturbed patients, or at least the ones whom he would be able to understand. Beyond sat observing all the other patients. There was one he found particularly interesting. Henry Robinson, he was a skinny boy who looked only 17; he had a stutter and fidgeted a lot and would keep looking at Beyond with the same dark eyes that he had.

The next day Beyond was allowed to go outside for the first time. The asylum had a recreation ground that over looked the island. It wasn't very inviting; it had high metal fences with barbed wire at the top and guard posts. The Death House's recreation yard could be seen and heard. Beyond walked up to the fence and looked over the edge of the cliff. In the distance he noticed the roof of a building. "Wh-wh-what you in for?" asked a voice. Beyond turned around and saw Henry he didn't say anything at first just stared. "Murder" he finally said

"M-me too. I-I was only trying to protect my sister by k-k-killing her boyfriend and eating his brain" Henry spluttered.

"Lets be friends." Said Beyond smiling sinisterly. "Hey, do you know what that building is down there?"

"Th-that's the old mansion." Henry answered and Beyond remembered what the guard on the boat had said about the man & his family who had been traumatized on the island. "P-people say it's haunted. Y-you can sometimes hear screams in the night." Henry continued.

"Bull shit."

"I-its true. Mac says he c-can hear people screaming from his cell."

"Mac thinks he can hear his hair growing." Said Beyond cynically.

"I-its not just Mac. L-loads of people say they hear the screams."

"You two! No slouching!" yelled one of the guards from the watch tower taking the safety off his rifle.

That night as Beyond lay in his cell he wondered about the mansion. He wasn't convinced that it was haunted but he did feel that something was going on in the mansion. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. _Why are you trying to avoid this?_ said a voice. Beyond's eyes shot wide open.

"Because it's impossible"

_Are you sure? Stranger things have happened. Take your eyes for example._

"You leave my eyes alone. Why are you here anyway? You haven't spoken to me in ages"

_Come on BB you know that I only come along when you want me. I am part of you, I've been with you ever since you were little, remember? When L…._

"Shut up"

_You shut up_

"Oh real mature"

_Fine be that way but if you need to talk Beyond I'm always here for you. _

The next thing Beyond knew he was awake. The sun was shinning through his window and he heard the guards banging on his iron door.


	4. Missing

Beyond stirred his bowl of porridge he watched the splodge of strawberry jam blend in turning the porridge red. He looked up at the other patients at his table. There was one chair that wasn't filled. Beyond had a strange feeling inside but tried to ignore it. He took a mouthful of his red porridge. One of the patients sitting next to him took an interest in the colour of Beyond's food and started to crawl across Beyond like a zombie. "Get the fuck off me! Ya little spazoid!" yelled Beyond and hit the patient. The guards weren't slow to arrive and pulled Beyond off the man. After the guards gave Beyond a few punches they took him to Dr Killjoy's office.

Dr Killjoy was looking over a file. He looked up at the guards dragging a blood stained Beyond into the office. "Oh dear, oh dear this boy does look a mess doesn't he? What happened?" asked Dr Killjoy, as if he didn't know.

"He started a riot in the dining hall" one of the guards answered

"I didn't start it. That mong was trying to UGHHH…" Beyond gasped when the other guard hit him in the stomach with his baton.

"Shut up and sit your skinny ass down." He ordered but all Beyond could do was roll on the floor in a heap, gasping for breath.

"Guards, help Beyond into a chair" ordered Dr Killjoy sitting calmly down. The guards dumped Beyond in the chair. "Beyond, I'm getting quite tired of you being called into my office because of fighting." Beyond vomited his own blood down his front. Dr Killjoy sat back in his chair and put his hand on his chin. "Guards, take Beyond Birthday to the infirmary and also get him a new change of clothes" he ordered. As Beyond left the room Dr Killjoy smiled. "Oh Beyond you're going to make me very proud."

In the recreation yard Beyond had to wear chains. "Y-you should try to control your t-t-temper" said Henry.

"Don't preach to me Stutter!" snapped Beyond viciously. Henry looked at the floor miserably and Beyond rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a bit pissed off. Do you know what's happened to Bennings? He wasn't at breakfast." Henry shook his head.

"I-I-I don't know. A lot of the people here go missing."

"Eh? What do you mean 'go missing'?"

"W-what I said. They're here one day, the next th-they're gone." Beyond stood up and put his thumb to his lips. It was starting to get cloudy and it was cold. The weather on Carnate Island was far from fine. "B-Beyond? What is it?"

"How long have you been here, Henry?"

"T-t-two years."

"In those two years how many people have gone missing?" Henry just shrugged. Beyond turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye looked at the mansion.

Beyond stood in the centre of his cell with his hands in the pockets of his black asylum issued uniform. There was thunder and lightning outside Beyond started humming as he watched the bolts light up the sky. "Why the hell am I thinking about this? I don't care if a few morons went missing." He shouted.

_Maybe you do care. Ever think of that?_

"No I don't and you're out of line"

_No I'm not, I'm just speaking your mind_ said the ghostly voice. Beyond put his thumb to his lips.

"Why won't you shut up?"

_Because you are worried Beyond and I'm here to guide you when you're worried or confused._

* * *

Dr Killjoy sat in his office with another man, Hermes Haight. "Well Hermes? What do you think?" he asked. Hermes chucked the file he was reading onto the desk.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, Killjoy. Do you have any idea how much damage he could do if he escaped?"

"Of course I have, anyway if something goes wrong we'll just do what we did to the other ones." Hermes looked at Dr Killjoy with a cynical expression.

"Are you sure his body will be able to handle it?"

"Don't worry about that Hermes. I intend to give him some of the Thanatos drug."

"What?! We don't know if that thing is stable yet."

"This'll be the perfect time for an experiment then."

"Ok Killjoy it's your call. Just don't take him to the mansion yet."

"Oh no, I'll use some of the other patients until I'm sure. Beyond Birthday is too valuable, I can't afford any mistakes." Hermes stood up, still looking at Dr Killjoy.

"Alright then, I have to go back to the Death House, I have some executions scheduled."

* * *

Beyond had to eat dinner in his cell. He took a big bite of strawberry tart then heard the door lock click. Two guards came in; Beyond was still chewing his food. "Come on BB its medication time" said one of the guards. Beyond swallowed his dessert.

"I beg your pardon"

"You heard, come on let's go" said the guard literally dragging Beyond off his chair and cuffing him.

"What the fuck you doing?! I don't take medication" Beyond yelled as he kicked one of the guards in the face.

"You do now" said the other guard. The two guards took Beyond kicking and screaming to the main ward. There was a line of patients; they each took their 'medication' like robots. The nurse handed Beyond two cups one had a large red capsule in it and the other had water. "What's this?" asked Beyond staring wickedly at the nurse.

"Your medication" she said slightly shivering at the vicious look in Beyond's dark rimmed eyes.

"That's fine, Helen Tilsley but it's just I don't take any pills unless I know what's in them."

"That's fine, if you don't want to take your pills orally I'm sure we can find another way for you to take them" she said slightly shakily. Beyond's big black eyes opened widely in shock and he took the pill. "Yummy" he snarled. When Beyond was locked back in his cell he scuttled on all fours to the door and listened until he finally heard the guards walking away. Beyond smiled opened his mouth and took the red capsule out from underneath his tongue. "Like hell you're gonna turn me into one of those mindless, gibbering vegetables Killjoy" he said as he flushed the pill down the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: Hermes T Haight was the executioner in the game who died in his own gas chamber. BTW for anybody who wonders the ghostly voice that Beyond hears will be explained in another chapter.**


	5. See No Evil

Beyond's eyes shot open and he found himself in his bed. The guards were banging his door. "Alright, I'm up!" Beyond yelled crawling out of bed. Some more of the patients had gone missing but Dr Killjoy had also been bringing more in. Beyond had a session with Dr Killjoy which he was not looking forward to. Beyond was brought into the interview room. Dr Killjoy was already waiting. Beyond thought he looked like Vincent Price but didn't say anything, just sat normally with his knees against his chest. "Good morning Beyond" said Dr Killjoy

"Good morning doctor. Lovely day isn't it?" Beyond replied courteously

"Yes indeed it is, it's not very often we get the good weather on Carnate Island. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine"

"Now Beyond it's been just over a month since you were transferred here and you and I have never really had a very…in depth session" Beyond looked at him suspiciously.

"Can you be a tad more specific than that?" he replied.

"Well Beyond I don't feel like we really know each other that well. For instance why do you sit like that?"

"Because if I sit like you do I lose 40% of my reasoning skills, plain & simple"

"Alright tell me about your family"

"My mother died as soon as she went into labour and my father is…..dead. I went to Wammys House and the rest of my life is in the pages of that file." Beyond said pointing to his file.

"So the majority of your life has involved death Beyond? Tell what is it like when you kill?"

"Strange question for someone like _you_, Dr Killjoy. It feels good, I like to do it, and I enjoy it."

"I see do you get the same feeling when you inflict pain on others. I heard that you had a little disagreement with Murray yesterday. Don't worry about him though, we did have to put a few stitches where you bit his skin off and he's partially blind in one eye but otherwise he's fine"

"Why haven't you given me electroconvulsive therapy? Word is it when a prisoner behaves badly that's what you do to them, send a few hundred volts into their brain."

"Familiar with my methods then?" said Dr Killjoy smiling. The two stared at each other as if mentally challenging each other. "Well I think that we should cut short our session today Beyond"

"Oh must we?" said Beyond sarcastically as the guards led him away.

Later that day in the recreation yard Henry was waiting for Beyond. "H-h-hey B-Beyond!" he called out when he saw Beyond casually stroll out. "L-L-Lisa from the women's ward went missing"

"Huh? How do you know what goes on in the women's ward?"

"N-n-nurse Collins told me. Sh-she said Lisa's no longer with us" Beyond looked completely calm, almost emotionless he started to play with his bottom lip. Henry watched him quietly continuing to twitch. Beyond suddenly stopped and turned to Henry. "Look Henry I need you to do something for me" he said excitedly but trying to keep his voice down

"O-o-of course Beyond, a-anything" spluttered Henry

"As you know most of the time I'm confined to my cell so I need you to let me know what's going on; as in who goes missing, how often and how many new loons are brought in. Got it Henry? I need you to be my eyes." Henry smiled

"I-I-I got it Beyond. Y-y-you can count on me" Beyond noticed that one of the guards was watching them. _They suspect something_ he thought to himself.

**2 Weeks Later**

Beyond walked out into the recreation yard it was cloudy. Normally he would be greeted by his clingy, stuttering, twitchy sidekick Henry, but not today. Over the weeks Henry had reported every single disappearance to Beyond without fail. Beyond looked down at the mansion and put his thumb to his lips. _You knew too much, didn't you Henry_ he thought to himself. A loud roll of thunder sounded and it started to rain. Beyond kept looking at the mansion, his black, choppy bangs where dripping now. He knew all the guards where watching him and he knew it was only a matter of time until he met the same fate as Henry.


	6. They're Coming to Take Me Away

Beyond was looking out of his window at the view of the sea. It was probably about 4 in the morning but Beyond had no idea. The dark circles under his big, cold eyes where more pronounced as he hadn't slept in days. He climbed down and sat in the middle of his cell only the moonlight lit his room yet he could see everything as clear as daylight. _You're in trouble now, aren't you?_

"No way, I'm busting out of here"

_Really? And how do you expect to do that? Even if you get out the asylum how are you gonna get off the island?_ Beyond put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry. _You know Beyond. I could help you out with this._

"Oh yeah, you've been a real help so far" said Beyond sarcastically

_Well if you change your mind. I'm always here for you._

Beyond was beginning to lose hope. As much as he didn't like the voice he knew it was right. Even if Beyond managed to get out he'd need to find a way to get off the island and the moment he stepped out of the asylum he'd be killed or worse, taken back before he could even reach the small pier. He climbed onto his bed although he didn't intend to go to sleep. He just lay with his eyes wide open trying to stay awake.

The lock on his door clanked loudly and Beyond's eyes shot open. It was sunny outside. "Breakfast time Beyond. Are you gonna behave today or do we have to put the chains on?" said one of the guards. Beyond shook his head. The guards took Beyond to the mess hall and gave him some porridge with jam as usual. When they weren't looking Beyond started sniffing it and looking at the consistency, he took a little bit on the tip of his finger and gently licked it. There seemed nothing suspicious about the food at all and so Beyond started to eat, but his eyes scanned the room watching everyone around him. He took a spoonful of his porridge when he heard two of the nurses talking. "Guess what I heard from Hermes" said a brunette nurse

"What?" said the blond nurse she was talking to.

"I heard that there's been some form of outbreak or something on the main land. Prisoners & criminals all over the world have been dying of heart attacks."

"Ok, since you're new here I'm going to bring you up to speed. Hermes pretty much exaggerates everything. He sees something on the news and blows it way out of proportion. Chances are it's just a coincidence."

"But even the ones who have never had any form of heart problems before are dying and only criminals? It does seem a bit suspicious don't you think?"

"If it hits the Death House then we'll know it's for real." The blond nurse said as the pair walked off. Beyond put his thumb to his lips. Although the information wasn't relevant at that particular moment it could become useful in the future so he took note of it.

When Beyond got back to his cell he started doing a jigsaw he was given. Each piece he lay down he wondered how to get out of the asylum, eventually he just through the jigsaw onto the floor. "It's hopeless" he said feeling as though he was going to cry. _What's this? Beyond Birthday showing emotion?_

"Leave me alone." Beyond sobbed

_You'll have to sleep sometime Beyond_

"Well I'm a real light sleeper"

_I didn't expect you to listen to me anyway but remember Beyond you've not got a lot of time left_.

Night came and Beyond sat in his cell staring out his window. There was a full moon half covered by a shadowy cloud. Suddenly the lock on his door clanked and it swung open, a bunch of guards came in accompanied by Dr Killjoy. Some of the guards were wearing white radiation suits, the others carried guns. The guards in radiation suits started walking towards Beyond. Beyond started looking around for something to protect himself with. He saw one of the pencils he used for drawing on the floor, just as one of the guards reached to grab him Beyond stabbed him in the neck. He heard the man scream underneath his mask and his white suit started to go red with blood.

Then it was like a sea of radiation suited guards trying to restrain poor Beyond Birthday. Beyond threw kicks & punches trying to get the guards off him but they kept coming. Beyond heard the safety come off the guns. "No, I need him alive!" he heard Dr Killjoy say. Suddenly Beyond got a hard blow on the back of his neck, he felt his legs get weak and he dropped to the ground. The hard blow to the head made Beyond's vision fuzzy. The guards hit and kicked him to keep him down. He tried to wriggle free then felt a painful jab in his neck. Beyond started to feel dizzy, he coughed up blood, his limbs weren't working and his vision was blurring more and more, his breathing slowed, his hearing became muffled and then everything went black. The last thing he saw as he lay in a pool of his own blood was Dr Killjoy leaning over him.

* * *

**A/N: Notice the subtle Death Note hint? Yes, there is a reason I made a Kira reference.**


	7. Experiments & Thanatos

The sharp pain shocked Beyond and his eyes shot open. He was in a pure white uniform and strapped down to a table with a metal band around his head. He started to panic and scream. "Now Beyond calm down and welcome to The Carnate Institution for the Alienated" said a familiar voice. Beyond turned his head as much as he could and saw Dr Killjoy standing by a switch next to the table, he wore a blood stained apron on top of his usual white shirt and bow tie. "Hey! Let me the fuck off this ta…" before Beyond could finish Dr Killjoy dropped the switch. A huge electrical current went into Beyond's brain, he started twitching and foaming at the mouth.

"The human brain is so difficult. Sometimes it needs a little jolt to behave" smiled Dr Killjoy and turned off his brutal machine. Beyond lay weak, gibbering and gasping on the table. He felt somewhere in-between life and death.

"Wh-why are you…" Beyond passed out before he could finish his sentence. The next time Beyond opened his eyes he was in a room but not the room he was used to. This one was dirty and dark and had an awful smell, like mould and rotten blood. "AGHHHHH!!" he screamed. His head felt like it was about to explode. He could actually feel his brain pulsating. Beyond thought he could hear someone outside. He tried to crawl across the room. "Hey! Hey let me out!" he cried and started banging on the door. He could hear the footsteps walking away, Beyond cried for himself. He sat in the awful room alone and cold. Outside he could hear screams and through the wall he could hear moans and other scary sounds.

Beyond couldn't tell whether it was day or night. He still had a headache and felt sick. The light in the room wasn't very good. The door swung open and Beyond slowly looked up, two correctional officers came in, each holding an electric cattle prod. Beyond didn't move he just stared he waited for them to come closer so he could kick them and escape. "Come on Beyond" one ordered

"Make me" snapped Beyond, the officer gave him an electric shock but refused to get any closer to him. _Ok, so Killjoy has told them what I'm like_ Beyond thought to himself and suddenly burst into laughter. "That didn't hurt one bit" he taunted

"Ready for round 2?" asked the officer

"Go for it!" Beyond taunted and swiftly dodged the officer's cattle prod. Beyond nimbly kicked the other officer in the chest sending him hurling into the wall and smashing his head. Beyond got out of his cell and started to run down the halls. The hallway had floral wallpaper and Beyond realised he was in the mansion Henry warned him about it was obvious that this place had not been changed much since the family who lived in there ran away. "What type of a mansion is this?" he cried as he turned the corner only to find another dead end. He headed back the way he came and saw some correctional officers chasing after him. The dead end had a window high above a statue. Beyond picked up the little statue and hurled it at the window. The glass smashed into tiny pieces and Beyond wasted no time in trying to climb up he scrabbled desperately trying to cling on. He was half way there when he felt a shock in his spine and all his muscles stopped working. Beyond fell and he fell hard onto the shards of glass that lay on the floor.

The correctional officers stood over him holding taser guns and smiled wickedly. Beyond could feel sharp pains in his back from where the pieces of glass had dug in, blood poured out of his back. The correctional officers looked at each other. "Let's get him to the infirmary" one of them said, eventually the pain & blood loss from the glass in his back and the electric shock caused Beyond to pass out.

Beyond opened his eyes and saw Dr Killjoy standing next to him. Wires were coming out of Beyond's body and he had an air mask on. Beyond wanted to take it off but he was strapped down tightly. "Mmmph ummph!!" Beyond moaned as he struggled to get free from his bonds. Dr Killjoy just chuckled.

"Fight all you want Beyond. It won't do any good the gas will only make you weaker." Beyond growled underneath the mask. "It was very naughty of you to try and run away Beyond but I forgive you. In fact I should thank you; you've given me great insight into your abilities. You're making me so very proud." Dr Killjoy picked up a syringe. "This may sting a bit" he said and stabbed it into Beyond's arm…hard.

"MMMPHHH!!"

"I know, I know it's just a little blood test" he smiled at Beyond's pain. "Now Beyond you haven't been taking the medication I'd given you in the asylum. It doesn't surprise me. You're far too clever to take something when you don't know what it is but that does mean that the experiments will be a lot more painful" Beyond's huge dark eyes started to bulge. He could feel a cold sweat creeping on him and his eyes were watering. "Oh no tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering". The more Beyond struggled though the weaker he became. He could only lie on the table while Dr Killjoy continued to poke needles into him. The pain was excruciating like fire or knives where going through Beyond's veins.

* * *

Beyond had been in the mansion only a fortnight and was already starting to deteriorate. Dr Killjoy would perform one sometimes two barbaric and potentially lethal experiments on him every day; electrocuting him, pumping strange chemicals into his body and sometimes more monstrous things. Most humans would've died if they were lucky but Beyond seemed to be able to take everything. Today Dr Killjoy had paralysed Beyond and performed some sort of surgery on him…while he was conscious.

Beyond lay in the middle of the floor of his horrifying cell panting. The paralysing formula Dr Killjoy had used was starting to wear off and Beyond started to move. He could feel something wet on the floor. "What?" said Beyond and looked at his hand, it was red. He sniffed it and then licked it, he spat it out immediately. "Blood! It's my blood! What has he done to me?!" Beyond screamed. He saw the front of his white shirt was red and tore it off. He took a look at his chest and saw a big scar which had been badly sown up and was still weeping blood. Beyond retched and immediately threw himself across the cell to the toilet where he was sick. He continued to vomit until he had no energy left in him. Beyond lay there half dead, his black choppy hair covered his eyes and he started to cry. The next thing he knew he was being poked with the cattle prods. "Rise and shine little guinea pig. No time for sleeping" laughed one of the correctional officers.

"Ah! Ow! I'm awake, stop it! Please" begged Beyond. The correctional officers stopped poking him and laughed. Beyond took some deep breaths, moved his hair out of his eyes and looked up, Beyond knew what was coming.

"Fuck me, you look like shit" said the officer looking at Beyond's vomit stained face and hair.

"He smells like it too, don't he?" said the officer holding the straitjacket.

"I was sick" said Beyond shamefully

"Well, we can't have the doctor's prize pet being dirty and smelly now, can we? Get up! You're gonna get a shower" the officer ordered picking Beyond up by the neck.

Once Beyond had a shower the correctional officers forced him into a new white uniform and straitjacket. Beyond was taken to Dr Killjoy's office. The moment Beyond saw him he bared his teeth and his large dark eyes fixed into a psychotic glare. "Ah, Beyond how are you feeling?"

"What did you do to my chest?!"

"I merely removed a few segments from it. Don't worry I didn't take out any organs; in fact the insides of your body are very interesting. I want to keep it intact" he smiled

"What are you doing to me?"

"Ah, the direct approach. I admire that, the reason I'm doing this it because I need a worthy test subject. You see I am creating perfection."

"What do you mean 'perfection'?"

"I've created the perfect drug. So far all the patients I've tested the prototype on have been failures, either dying or the results being, shall we say...unstable. I need a body strong enough to handle the drug and you, Beyond Birthday have that body. When you were arrested you where completely burnt, most humans would've died. Now look at you, you've healed perfectly, not even a scar. If you had any less of a body the experiments I've been doing would've killed you ages ago. You've made me very proud."

"You're barking mad" Beyond gasped. The door swung open and a man forced his way in. Beyond looked at the name above his head 'Hermes T Haight'.

"Killjoy, we got problems in Abbott. All the prisoners are dying" he said

"Well of course they are Hermes that's your job" said Dr Killjoy calmly

"No, they're all dying of mysterious heart attacks, like in all the other prisons" Dr Killjoy tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Well Hermes, since you're so worried why don't we give Beyond the prototype."

"Prototype of what?" Beyond screeched. Hermes turned to him.

"The Thanatos drug" he said simply as he and Dr Killjoy headed to the door.

"Bring him" said Dr Killjoy. The correctional officers tried to hold Beyond but even in a straitjacket he was having none of it. He tried kicking to get them off him but it was no use.

"Well, he certainly has spirit" smiled Hermes.

Beyond was flung and strapped down onto a gurney. Beyond screamed abuse at them all. Dr Killjoy and Hermes put on face masks and surgical gloves. The huge light shone brightly into Beyond's eyes and he could only see the silhouettes. One of the silhouettes held a large syringe with a strange black liquid inside it. "Now just relax Beyond" it said, Beyond recognised Dr Killjoy's voice and started struggling again. Hermes held him still, he had a strong grip on him. Beyond thought Hermes may break his shoulders. Beyond shut his eyes when the syringe punctured his skin. When he opened his eyes the syringe was empty, the room was blurry and Beyond couldn't really understand what was being said to him. It was like he was under water. Beyond suddenly got an awful pain like something was trying to burst out of him, he started to twitch violently, an awful sickness grew inside, he could feel something horrible inside him like a monster slipping through his veins. He continued to scream all the way back to his cell.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know long chapter but next chapter is gonna be nice and freaky (and you finally get to know what the voice is).**


	8. Death & Rebirth

The horrid feeling of some monstrous trying to escape from Beyond's body lasted for days he didn't move from the place on the floor where Dr Killjoy & Hermes dumped him. Bowls of uneaten food lay everywhere, how could Beyond eat when he was going through this? The awful slithering feeling in his veins had kept him awake. When it came to the third day the pain and sickness finally stopped, like the monster had just died. Beyond was so tired that he couldn't think. He crawled across the floor onto his bed like a zombie and passed out. Beyond had awful nightmares, he dreamt that his brains came gushing out of his ear. When he woke up he spent ages touching his ear to see if there was any blood.

After that night Beyond was pretty much left alone in his cell and even though his cell was disgusting he preferred to sit in there than be experimented on. He could still hear the screams and moans from the other cells and some more disturbing sounds echoing throughout the mansion. Beyond sat on his bed wriggling his toes and remembering the view he had from his window in the asylum. _Well, that was a great escape plan wasn't it?_

"Shut up"

_Face it Beyond you're stuck in here and now you've got a foreign substance flowing through your veins. Do you know what it does? Oh it's so exciting; I can't wait to find out._

"Are you taking the piss?"

_I'm just having a little bit of fun. Why so serious? Anyway it doesn't matter I'll be seeing you soon anyway._

"What are you trying to say?"

_Times running out for you Beyond. That's all I'm gonna say for now_. The voice went quiet and Beyond suddenly heard the lock on his door clank. Dr Killjoy and some correctional officers stepped in. Dr Killjoy smiled at Beyond whose black eyes held so much anger. "How are you feeling today Beyond?"

"As if you didn't know" snarled Beyond

"Well I've heard that the last few days have been particularly unpleasant for you"

"What the fuck did you put in me?"

"The thing that could save your life if these mysterious heart attacks continue. The Thanatos drug provides massive jolts of cellular growth, if you die before your life span is supposed to have ended the drug will reanimate you're body"

"It brings the dead back to life" Beyond said cynically

"Yes in theory, in practice I'm not sure. That's why you're here. Now I have a meeting with Hermes. We'll begin the tests tomorrow" Dr Killjoy said proudly. Beyond lunged at him but the door slammed shut before he could get to him. Beyond slammed his fists against his cell door growling like a mad dog. Beyond stood up trying to calm down he felt sick in his stomach. The kind of feeling you get when you know something terrible is about to happen. Beyond started to feel tightness in his chest but he tried to ignore it. A pain started to grow and the tightness got worse and worse. Beyond found it hard to breath he dropped to his knees and put his hand against his chest. The pain and tightness was unbearable Beyond lay back gasping for breath he closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Everything was black Beyond could hear a strange noise like breathing only more ghostly. "Beyond" he heard a creepy voice say. It sounded distorted, like the person speaking was being strangled. "Who's there?" called Beyond. The creepy voice gave an evil laugh and a person manifested itself in front of Beyond. He looked exactly like Beyond only wearing a long black hooded robe and carried a large, elaborate, blood stained scythe. His dark eyes had a red shine to them like they were glowing in the darkness. He had an evil smile on his face. "Beyond Birthday, I told you I'd be seeing you soon" he said his creepy, distorted voice made Beyond shiver. Beyond looked at the strange entity, he knew exactly who it was.

"You sound different" he said

"That's because when I normally talk to you it's in your mind. I sound how you want me to. So Beyond, how do you like being dead?"

"What sort of a question is that? Anyway it doesn't matter. That crap Killjoy put in me will bring me back to life" the hooded man started to laugh at Beyond.

"Do you honestly think that stupid drug will save you? No Beyond I decide who stays and who goes. It's all down to whether I wish to humour them or not."

"If you think I'll beg for my life you're out of your mind." Beyond said stubbornly. The hooded man's eyes flashed bright red.

"Beyond beware I've been generous up until now."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything you've needed I have done. Those eyes you have I gave them to you, you almost died and I saved you, I've protected you from the guilt and pain of killing and turned it into joy and pleasure. I have broken the natural laws and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from trying to help you, isn't that generous?" he hissed circling Beyond.

"What about all the pain I've gone through in my life time? Having to grow up in that hell-hole of an orphanage."

"Beyond, I know it can't be easy being the son of Death but don't you see what I am offering you? I ask so little just let me guide you and you can have everything you've ever wanted. All the power in the world and more."

"I don't know. I can't think properly." Beyond said tempted

"Beyond don't hesitate, don't be confused I am here now. You are my son you have no idea the power you hold and you never will unless you join me in darkness."

"What do you mean join you in darkness?"

"Beyond, I've had so many children, so many disappointments, except for you. You've always defied me and I've never held that against you but this is a chance to take what's yours. All I ask is for you to help me. Let me guide you the way a father should."

"What would I need to do?"

"Those people out there who are due to die but avoid it you see them everyday with your own eyes. I need you to finish them for me. In return I will make sure you never grow old and never die, I will teach you how to use the powers of darkness & death which I have passed onto you." Death's haunting voice didn't make Beyond shudder anymore he held out his hand to Beyond. "Come embrace the darkness" he said his eerie strangled voice echoed all around. Beyond thought for a minuet and shrugged.

"It's my destiny and birthright, right father?" he smiled and took Death's hand. The whole darkness seemed to swirl around. Beyond had a strange feeling holding Death's hand like he was floating. Beyond realised he was losing control over his body. He let go of Death's hand and fell into the darkness it felt like he was falling forever but then he stopped. He heard Death whisper to him in the same evil tone. "From Death comes creation & rebirth".

Beyond's eyes snapped open he was still laying in the middle of his cell. He felt different like he had been reborn. Beyond sat up and looked down at his chest the badly sown up scar where Dr Killjoy had performed live surgery on him…it had completely disappeared. Every bruise and scar Beyond had on him had gone. Beyond slowly turned his head and noticed his cell door was ajar. "Huh? It wasn't like that before" he said to himself standing up and walking towards it warily.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah as well as the obvious Death Note reference there is also a reference to another video game (The Darkness). Which I may do a Beyond Birthday fanfiction on. View it as a sequel to this story XD**


	9. Slayers & Mainliners

Beyond's jaw dropped when he opened the cell door. The whole hallway was red with blood. The corpses of correctional officers littered the ground; they looked like they'd been butchered. Beyond tip toed across trying to avoid stepping in blood. "What the hell happened here?" he said to himself. He continued down the bloody hallways. All the cell doors were unlocked. Beyond saw a mirror it had a bloody handprint on it. Beyond looked at himself his jet black, messy hair seemed fuller, his pale skin was clearer, even the dark circles under his eyes looked better but Beyond noticed something in his reflection. His eyes were different; they weren't dark grey anymore they were black and they had a red shimmer to them, just like Death's. Beyond suddenly heard a noise like a clanking. "Hello?" said Beyond timidly. The noise came again but this time it was closer. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Come out we can help each other" Beyond said picking up a taser from the corpse of a dead correctional officer. Something suddenly jumped onto Beyond but it didn't have any grip so Beyond flung it off. The creature went tumbling down the hall but swiftly got up. It looked like a human but with big metal blades in place of arms and legs and its head was decapitated from its body in some strange rusty metal contraption. It started to run towards Beyond swinging its bladed arms. "Oh shit" said Beyond and quickly stabbed the live taser into the creature's chest. The creature twitched severely as most of its body was metal it made a strange noise kinda like a human scream. Eventually it fell to the ground and its body started to smoke. Beyond kneeled next to it holding the taser to its throat and looked closely at it. "What the hell are you?" Beyond sneered he looked at the creature's arms and smiled. "Well at least you have some use" he said and snapped the blade off the creature.

Beyond continued down the hallways more blood and bodies were scattered around. He heard a clanking in the distance. He saw a bunch of the creatures running up to him some where crawling on the walls and ceiling. Beyond got the blade he'd picked up ready. "_Let me show you you're power_" Beyond heard Death's disturbing voice say. All of a sudden Beyond felt an unbelievable surge of power going through his body his vision seemed to change he felt like he could predict every move the creatures would make and he could counter them accordingly. Beyond all of a sudden could move faster then the creatures he sliced them before they knew what was going on. Within seconds Beyond had gained fighting abilities and reflexes that surpassed any humans' ability. He looked at the scattered body pieces spread around. He looked down at one of the heads. Beyond picked it up and immediately recognised it. "Bennings?" he remembered the first to patient he saw go missing. "These things are the patients? They're human?" he dropped the head and shuddered at the sound of the cage hitting the floor. "What the fuck has Killjoy been doing here?" More and more creatures came out and attacked Beyond. Despite their speed they were relatively easy to kill.

Beyond opened a door into what looked like an old operating theatre. It had strange and diabolical contraptions lying around and so Beyond concluded that this was more like one of Dr Killjoy's torture chambers. Beyond looked to a table across the room and saw a bunch of papers. He started to rummage through them trying to find something that'd help him get out of the mansion. At the bottom of the pile he found a book that looked like a diary or something he opened it and gasped there was a drawing of the creature in it Beyond started to read. "_Slayers, __I first witnessed these creatures jumping out of the ground itself. Their heads are detached from their torso, held aloft by hideous contraptions. Their limbs have been replaced by blades of the sharpest steel. To my eyes, they appear to be a manifestation of decapitation…_" Beyond turned the pages to see more gruesome creatures, each with their own name and description and all of them based on different types of execution. All of a sudden Beyond got a Slayer's blade impaled into his back and burst out of his chest.

Beyond's vision went white and visions of graves and the murders he'd done in the flashed in front of him. "Death does not become you" the haunting voice of his father said and Beyond's eyes immediately opened. The Slayer had gone all it had left was a huge blood stain on Beyond's shirt.

Beyond continued to search the mansion he came up to a locker room. Beyond managed to find some explosives and a gun. "Oh yes! Suddenly I don't feel so alone" he said loading it and putting some extra clips in his pockets.

After stocking up he went out there was a blood trail running down the hall. "That wasn't there before" he said puzzled and followed it. The trail led to a puddle of blood but the blood looked strange like it was breathing. Beyond leaned a little closer then something jumped out of the puddle onto Beyond. Beyond spooked and shot it in the face the thing screamed and bled bright green fluid. The green fluid smoked on the ground like acid Beyond had read about these creatures they were called Mainliners more and more of the little creatures came out of the blood puddle. They looked like squatted people with loads of bright green needles sticking out of their bodies and eyes. They looked like they were in pain with every move they made. The little things kept pouncing at Beyond trying to stab him with the needles in their back. Beyond kept shooting but they kept coming out of the puddle. "Ah fuck this" he said and ran into another room quickly slamming the door shut and running. He ran down the hall only to be confronted by not only the Mainliners but the Slayers as well. Beyond felt the same surge of power he had before and a full fledged fight began. Some of the Mainliners threw their syringes at Beyond only to get shot in the face. One of them hit Beyond the fluid in the syringe was like acid…it hurt like hell. Beyond started to slow down and the Slayers attacked. Beyond started to shoot blindly when he finally ran out of bullets he saw everything was dead. The green fluid that was in the Mainliner's needle started to weep out of Beyond's arm.

Beyond sat in the room tired out, his body was sore and he was bleeding from the Slayer's cuts. Beyond couldn't believe that these monsters were the patients, he wondered what happened and how long had they been there. Beyond stood up and carried on walking more and more bodies lay around. The whole mansion was beginning to stink. It seemed the further Beyond got, the more doors were locked. Beyond started to give up hope then he finally found the main entrance. He ran down the stairs into the bloody foyer and tried to open the door, it was locked. Beyond slammed his fists against it angrily and swore. When he calmed down he leant against the door. "Ok so I'm locked in Killjoy's mansion with a bunch of mutants trying to kill me and the exit is locked. I suppose I could pick the lock but that'd take too long, I could blow it up but I need my ammo or I could go back upstairs and get out through the window I broke."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm using actual monsters and quotes from the game lol**


	10. Noosemen & An Old Friend

Beyond leaned against the large door, reached for the gun and pressed the button on the side. The empty magazine clip slid out and made a loud clang as it hit the floor. "Shit" Beyond squeaked quietly but everything was silent. Beyond took out a new magazine and clipped it into the gun. Then he heard the distinctive screech of the Mainliners. He turned his head and saw two of the creatures running towards him. Beyond started to shoot but he was shaky and the Mainliners where fast. He shot one of them and it made an ear piercing scream but got up immediately. "Now you're showing off" said Beyond and started to run. He ran up the stairs refusing to look back. He opened the door and quickly slammed it shut and turned the lock. He could hear the Mainliners banging on the door.

Beyond let out a breath of relief. He looked at the hall he was in. He didn't recognise it at all. "I must be in a different part of the mansion" he said slowly walking down the corridor. There was a smell all too familiar to Beyond, the smell of death. Beyond started to get very nervous he could sense something wasn't right. He turned the corner and let out a gasp. Five of the correctional officers were hanging from the ceiling. The lower part of their bodies were missing, it looked like they had been torn off. Pools of blood and entrails formed underneath the bodies. Beyond smiled, he liked the sight of bodies. "_Careful Beyond, I know it's tempting to gloat but remember you have to get out of here_" Beyond heard Death's distorted voice say.

"Ok I'm going" said Beyond poking one of the correctional officers and watching his body swing back and forth. Beyond continued to walk the corridors he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly something dropped from the ceiling and grabbed him by the neck. It was half a body skinned and hanging by the neck. Beyond managed to shake it off and the corpse started to climb up its own rope. Beyond took out the gun and started shooting but somehow the creature had managed to disappear into the ceiling. "What the hell was that?" he said shaking; then he remembered what he had read in the book. There was an article about something called 'Nooseman'. Beyond started to walk on. Another Nooseman dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed Beyond by the neck. It started to lift Beyond off the ground. "UGHHH-UGHHH" was the only sound that came out of Beyond as he was slowly being strangled. Beyond finally managed to get out his gun and shot the Nooseman at point blank range. It burst into pieces which splattered against the wall. Beyond choked on the floor the Nooseman's blood had splattered all over him. Beyond heard a clanking sound. "Damn it, Slayers" he said sure enough a bunch of Slayers came running down the hallway. Beyond started to shoot, some of the bullets bounced off their blades. Beyond kept shooting them. _One bullet left, one Slayer left _Beyond thought to himself. Suddenly the Slayer jumped as it flew towards Beyond he shut his eyes and pulled the trigger. Beyond opened his eyes and saw the Slayer dead on the floor with a bullet hole in its head. Beyond dropped the empty gun onto the floor and kneeled by the Slayer's corpse. He grabbed the top of the Slayer's arm just at the socket and started to pull. Eventually there was a horrible crack and Beyond tore the Slayer's arm off Beyond smiled at his new weapon.

Beyond carried down the hallway a Nooseman grabbed him and he stabbed it with the Slayer's blade. Each time he stabbed it more blood would splatter onto Beyond. After battling his way down the corridors fighting Slayers, Mainliners and Noosemen. Beyond took refuge in what looked like one of the correctional officers store rooms. There was a radio on the table making white noise. Beyond started to fiddle with the dials trying to contact someone he didn't care who as long as they could get him off that evil island. Suddenly there was a voice on one of the channels the signal was very bad but Beyond was willing to take the chance. "Mayday, mayday is anyone out there?" he said into the microphone. There was just white noise so Beyond tried again. "Mayday, mayday if anyone is there please pick up" still nothing; Beyond sighed. "I'm never gonna get out of here" he said. The radio suddenly made a loud screeching sound and a voice came from it.

"This is the coast guard, do you copy? What is your position? Over." Beyond grabbed the microphone.

"This is Beyond Birthday. I'm in the mansion on Carnate Island, over." The radio hissed for a while.

"Are you one of the inmates?"

"No, I'm a patient. Look, you have to get me out of here something is trying to kill me!" the radio continued to make white noise for a while.

"We'll send a boat up to you. It'll be at port in about 3 hours, over"

"What?! 3 hours, I might not be able to last that long"

"I'm sorry the storm slows us down. We'll be there as fast as we can, start heading down to the docks, over and out"

"Hey wait! Aww damn it!" Beyond yelled and tore the radio out of the wall. He bit his lip when he realised what he'd done. "Oh great, what if someone tries to get in contact with me?" Beyond headed towards the lockers in the room and started to rummage through them. Most of them had nothing of any use in; Beyond growled and slammed his fist into one of them. The door broke off and a pump action shotgun fell out. "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about" smiled Beyond baring his teeth. He stuffed his pockets with as many shotgun shells as he could and left the room.

Beyond looked around he was starting to recognise the hallways. He knew he was almost there. Suddenly a Nooseman dropped from the ceiling and grabbed him Beyond pumped the shotgun and shot it. Unfortunately, the loud bang caused a barrage of Slayers and Mainliners to come running from all directions. Beyond knew that he wouldn't be able to take them all. He started to hear his heart beating loudly, flashes of morbid visions started appearing. "_Embrace the darkness_". Beyond's eyes flashed and his senses and strength excelled. An amazing massacre commenced. Beyond didn't even feel like he was human anymore he only had one thing going through his mind…**kill everything**. His speed & strength easily outdid the Slayers whom he tore the heads off with his bare hands and beat the Mainliners to death with them. Once the carnage stopped Beyond could feel his body returning to its normal state. He looked around at the piles of bodies lying on the floor and idly carried on.

Beyond finally found the window which he broke. The glass had been cleaned off the floor but his blood stain was still there. Beyond shuddered slightly he heard something further down the hall, it was like chains dragging and heavy breathing. Beyond started to climb up it was a lot harder carrying a shotgun but he was managing it. Suddenly he was smacked with something very hard and very painful that sent him flying into the wall opposite. There was an awful scream but it was a scream of pain. Beyond looked up and saw the most hideous monster he'd ever seen. It had a torn and blood stained uniform on, the same type Beyond was wearing. It was hideously mutated and so deformed the skin looked like it was melting away; Beyond couldn't see its face as it was covered up by the flesh and faces of other people. Its hands where held together in some iron manacles which weighed it down and gave it a hunchback and there were chains around its ankles. The creature moaned and twitched in a way that Beyond had seen somewhere before. It flung its arms at Beyond intending to hit him with the manacles but Beyond managed to scuttle on all fours out of the way. It kept swinging at him but he kept dodging. The monster tried one last swing at him and as soon as the monster lifted up its arms Beyond quickly whirlwind kicked it sending it flying across the hallway. Beyond quickly grabbed his shotgun then noticed the flesh mask that the creature had been wearing on the floor. The creature lay on the floor face down and Beyond started to approach with caution keeping the shotgun ready to fire. The monster started to sit up moaning in pain and twitching then it looked at Beyond; Beyond gasped when he saw its face and lowered his gun. "Henry? Is that you?" he asked. The creature slowly nodded; its face was monstrously deformed but Beyond could tell it was Henry.

"Henry, it's me, Beyond Birthday. Do you remember?" Henry nodded again

"Did Killjoy do this to you?" Henry let out a cry of misery and anger. Beyond bowed his head.

"Henry I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Henry nodded and held out his fist. Beyond smiled slightly and gave Henry a fist bump. Henry then grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and put it against his head. Beyond stared and shook his head. "No Henry I can't" Henry nodded still holding the gun to his head. Beyond's eyes started to water but Henry still held the gun against his head. Beyond closed his eyes and pulled the trigger *BANG*. He opened his eyes and saw Henry's corpse lying on the ground, his skull completely blown up and brains splattered all over the wall. Beyond gulped back his tears and started to head back to the window. "I'll get him for you Henry, I'll get him" he said before escaping through the window.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long and took ages to write. Just a note to let you know that the monster I based Henry on isn't from The Suffering its from Resident Evil and sorry to any Henry fans who are upset he died.**


	11. Burrowers

Beyond landed in a tree but his shotgun fell to the ground. The storm had cleared up but it was still very gloomy and slightly foggy. Beyond had trouble climbing down the tree and accidentally slipped landing flat on his back. The grass was fairly soft though. Beyond didn't know which way to go. He put his thumb to his lips. Beyond started to panic. "Oh which way do I go?"

"_I gave you a gift, I can take it away_" Beyond heard the demonic voice of Death.

"Oh come on, I don't know which way to go. You can't blame me for that and anyway I don't know how to use all my powers yet" a black cloud like smoke started to appear out of the ground it swirled and manifested itself into the black robed man with the scythe. He flicked his black hair which was exactly the same as Beyond's back and stared with his bright red eyes. "Hi Death" said Beyond apathetically. Death smiled.

"_Call me dad_." He said darkly

"Ok…dad. How do I use my powers to find my way?"

"_Simple, you LET it find the way_"

"Huh? Make sense dad"

"_Ya know I'll tell ya boy, if you opened your mind a bit more this would be a lot easier._" He said running his hand along the blade of his scythe. Beyond started to sulk. "_You've always tried to take control of everything but some things you can't control even though you are my child. You try to restrain your powers_."

"Do not" said Beyond childishly

"_Don't argue with me Beyond. When you fight you reach into the heart of the darkness, now you must reach into the darkness of your mind_."

"How? I don't know how to do it."

"_When you want to know something look deep into the darkness and it'll show you. You may feel sick and confused the first few times but that's perfectly natural, it's the human side of you that does it_." Death smiled at him. Beyond shut his eyes but they immediately shot open again and flashed red. Beyond's vision went blurry and everything seemed to speed up. "_Don't fight it, Beyond_. _You're doing very well._" Beyond's vision was going so quickly he started to feel sick. He knew what it was showing him though…it was showing him the path he needed to go. Suddenly flashes of graves appeared they continued and then he saw some writing on a sign, 'Prison Cemetery'. Beyond's vision stopped and his sight turned back to normal. Beyond felt dizzy and almost fell over. "_A little intense first time around, isn't it?_"

"Yeah but I know where to go…I need to go to the Prison Cemetery. Thanks dad" Death smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Beyond picked up his shotgun and started to follow the path he'd seen in his vision.

It wasn't long before he started to sense something. He pumped the shotgun and continued. He could see nothing but the smell of death was getting stronger. Beyond was starting to get twitchy and jumpy. Beyond started to hear footsteps but not human footsteps these where loud and heavy. Out of the fog appeared a massive abomination. It had a blindfold on and a hug growth on its back with guns attached to it. It roared at Beyond but Beyond thought one step ahead and started to fire at it. This creature was tougher than the others and returned fire. Beyond screeched and tried to dodge it. The creature kept coming at him and Beyond started to run out of ammo but once he fired the last shot the creature yelled and fell to the ground dead. Beyond reloaded his gun and walked up to the creature. He looked at it and remembered the journal. 'Marksman' it was called and represented firing squad. Beyond carried on it wasn't long before more Marksmen came along they all started firing at him. Beyond tried to run and fire at the same time but it was very hard. Beyond was a lot quicker than the Marksmen. "_Use your heritage_" he heard the haunting voice say. Beyond started to laugh his eyes flashed red and he felt the darkness become him. The Marksmen continued to shoot at him but he felt no pain. He jumped onto one of the Marksmen and dug his nails deep into its skin. The other Marksmen shot at it trying to hit Beyond but Beyond jumped off just as the bullets hit the Marksman. Beyond picked up the shotgun and continued to jump on the backs of the Marksmen. He aimed the gun straight into their heads at point blank before firing. Parts of their skulls went flying onto him. Once everything was dead Beyond felt his humanity return and with that the pain from the gun shot wounds.

Beyond cried out in pain he knew he had to continue but the pain was too much. Beyond started to put his fingers into the gaping holes and pull out the bullets. It made an awful squelching sound as they were pulled out. As soon as he pulled the bullets out he pressed down to stop the bleeding but when he removed his hands his skin was completely healed all that was left was blood smear. Beyond stood up and started to continue down the path. It was a while before he encountered any more Marksmen and they were also accompanied by Slayers but Beyond continued to fight his way through.

Finally Beyond reached the Death House. He found the corpse of a guard lying on the floor Beyond reached into his coat and stole all his ammo. "Waste not, want not" he said to the body. Beyond turned his head and saw the entrance to the cemetery he headed towards it. The cemetery was very old and badly kept. Most of the soil was disturbed Beyond knew that there was new graves after all the un-explained heart attacks but he wasn't expecting this. He could hear faint voices inside the cemetery like the ghosts were trying to repent. Beyond was on the hill and could see most of the island from the cemetery. In the distance he could see the docks the fog was thick so he couldn't really tell.

Beyond started walking the way to the docks. More Marksmen had been coming at him and he was starting to get low on ammo again. He reached in his pocket and took out all the ammo he had. "Damn only enough for one more round" he turned to the corpse of a Marksmen and with the butt of his shotgun started to smash it's skull in viciously. "You stupid thing! You can shoot at me but you can't give me any ammo!" by the time Beyond had calmed down the Marksman was beaten to a pulp. "_Feel better? Maybe you should concentrate more on getting to the docks then destroying the dead_" the demonic voice suggested. Beyond continued to head on without arguing. The terrain was starting to change there was less grass around and it was becoming more rocky and uneven. Beyond found himself on a ledge of what looked like a quarry. A Marksman suddenly appeared Beyond started to shoot but it wasn't long before he ran out of ammo. Beyond tried to load his gun as fast as possible but he wasn't fast enough. The Marksman fired at him and shot Beyond off the ledge. Beyond fell like a rag doll falling down stairs, bashing against all the ledges and rocks below him, his blood smeared on each one he hit. Beyond hit the ground hard, he didn't move and he didn't breath. Only a pool of blood formed underneath him.

Corpses rotting, the graves smeared with blood, deformed faces and crucifixes, all the things you'd see in your nightmares flashed. "_You are my blood. I will not let you die_"

Beyond's eyes opened and he sat up he put his hand to his face and felt it was wet with blood, he was still bleeding. "_I have not been able to fix you completely. There is not enough time. You must carry on and stick to shadows the darkness will heal you faster_." Beyond didn't feel well he leant over and vomited his own blood. His whole body was sore. Beyond did as Death told him and stayed to the shadows. There was a quarry tunnel ahead and Beyond went into it. It was very dark and Beyond could actually feel his strength coming back. It was like the shadows were feeding and healing his body. Beyond carried on walking then he heard a voice from around the next corner. "Shhh, don't come any closer" Beyond ignored it and emerged around the corner. There was one of the Death House guards standing by the light. He gestured for Beyond to hush. "Don't move they can hear your footsteps" he said

"What can hear my footsteps?" Beyond asked but before the guard could answer something moving underground; it was fast…very fast. It sprung out of the ground. It looked like a man trapped in a body sack with straps bound around it and chains hanging from it. It used its chains like arms; it picked up the guard with one chain and stabbed the other straight through. It tore out its chains and the guard dropped to the floor, as quickly as it appeared the creature submerged. Beyond could see the soil rising where it moved.

The monster moved very quickly occasionally bursting out the ground to whip its chains in an attack. It was hard to shoot because of its speed Beyond tried to run but it kept following him. Beyond felt the darkness in him but he didn't try to control it as soon as his eyes flashed he felt a surge of energy he seemed to be able to leap up to the high ledges with a single jump. The creature looked like it was going slower than it was and Beyond focused on the moving soil. The creature burst out the ground and Beyond immediately shot it. He managed to get it in the head. The thing screamed and then flopped onto the ground. Beyond felt his humanity return he climbed down from the ledges and walked up to the creature. According to the journal they were called Burrowers and were the embodiment of those who had been buried alive. He walked up to the dead guard and took his gun and all the ammo he had.

Beyond knew he hadn't got much time left to get to the docks so he hurried on. More Burrowers appeared out the ground and re-submerged just as quickly they cut Beyond with their chains. He shrieked as the sharp chains cut his face and tried to shoot. It seemed every time he shot they disappeared into the earth. Beyond growled as he felt the wounds on his face heal. He knew he couldn't run they were way faster than him. Every time they burst out the ground and he fired he only did a minimal amount of damage, eventually Beyond ran out of shotgun shells and chucked it at a Burrower which stunned it slightly and gave him time to quickly whip out the gun he'd taken from the guard. It was a lot easier to shoot them with it. The further Beyond got into the quarry the more Burrowers came at him. A huge fire fight broke out, the Burrowers were though Beyond's body was severely lacerated but in the darkness he healed faster.

Beyond could finally see the end of the tunnel. He could see the sky and a ladder that reached out of the quarry. The ladder was pretty rusty and didn't look safe but Beyond was prepared to risk it. He saw the soil moving and knew the Burrowers were coming. He ran as fast as he could he managed to get to the ladder just as a Burrower emerged; it whipped its chain so hard it snapped the bottom of the ladder off. Beyond was left dangling from the broken ladder trying desperately to get his footing back.

Once Beyond finally managed to get steady he looked down he could see the loose soil from the Burrowers that were pretty much waiting for him to fall. Beyond carefully climbed the ladder it creaked and rattled and Beyond was worried any moment he would fall but finally he made it to the top. He found himself at the edge murky forest he was in before then turned his head slightly and smiled he could see the coastline…he was almost at the docks.

* * *

**A/N: I know super long chapter but the stories almost over now...and look out for the sequel :)**


	12. Escape From Carnate

Beyond walked up to the shore and looked to the sky. It was pitch black like the entire island had been sucked into a black hole. The sea looked dark and grey; it didn't even look like water. Beyond sat down to rest, his entire body was hurting. "_Why are you stopping?_" the familiar demonic voice asked

"I'm tired, I am half human after all" Beyond answered

"_Don't be ridiculous! Look how far you've come before now. You're losing will that's all_."

"What would you know about that?" the voice just laughed

"_You've always been stubborn and strong willed Beyond; I don't hold that against you it's just how you are. What I do find irritating is your refusal to admit that you are in trouble_"

"Even if I get to the docks they're just gonna cart me off to another prison"

"_That's a poor excuse to give up. What did you tell Henry after you blew out his brains with that shotgun? Wasn't it 'I'll get him for you' or something like that? Are you seriously going to let Killjoy get away with all the things he's done to you and you're only human friend?_" Beyond's eyes went red with anger he clenched his fists so hard that his nails cut threw his skin and little pearls of blood appeared. A snarl appeared on his face.

"Fine, you've made your point" he said picking up the shotgun and following the shore. Beyond heard a familiar rustling his eyes dashed quickly in all directions. He noticed in the distance the soil was moving. "Burrowers" he said to himself, more of them came before long there was about five Burrowers attacking him at once. Beyond's eyes flashed and he felt the darkness take hold. Beyond dropped the gun and started tearing apart the Burrowers with his bare hands. Bits of their bodies flew everywhere. Beyond started panting when his surge of power faded and he continued on.

Not far down the shore he found the corpse of a guard he looked like he'd been diced but he had handgun and shotgun ammo so Beyond wasn't really bothered about what had happened to him. Beyond heard a stomping in the distance. Beyond turned his head to the forest and saw some Marksmen. "Oh bugger" Beyond said and got out his handgun. He started to run occasionally turning to fire at his hunters. The Marksmen were firing from the huge growths on their backs Beyond frantically dodged the bullets but since Carnate was so dark when he did get hit the darkness healed him quickly.

The last Marksmen made a loud roar as he died. Beyond needed to catch his breath but he soon got his energy back when he could see in the distance the edge of the docks. Beyond smiled with happiness and started to run he felt like he could run forever he was so happy. Beyond ran up the bank to the docks but then stopped as he saw an old enemy…Dr Killjoy.

Dr Killjoy clapped his hands. "Bravo Beyond, bravo; I knew you'd make me proud" he said smugly. Beyond pointed his handgun at him and Dr Killjoy raised his hands.

"What did you do to Henry?" he snarled pure rage was filling him up. Dr Killjoy didn't say anything. "God damn it, what did you do to my best friend!!" Beyond screamed

"Well, you see all the experiments I did on him had a price. Most people would've died but Henry kept living but of course as you saw he did become horribly mutated. He even tore a few of the correctional officer's faces off to hide his ugliness."

"Fuck you!" Beyond screamed and fired shooting Dr Killjoy in the heart.

"Got me, got me, that's good, step on up son" he taunted. Beyond's jaw dropped and Dr Killjoy continued. "You got a whole lot of fury in you, let it all out" Beyond kept firing until the gun was empty. "Now Beyond are you finished?"

"What are you?" Beyond asked he could still see the name and life span above his head.

"I'm just like you, see?" Killjoy said pulling up his sleeve to show an injection mark.

"The Thanatos drug" Beyond said

"That's right, after seeing how well it worked on you. I decided to inject myself with it. A marvellous creation don't you think?" Beyond reached for the shotgun and Dr Killjoy took out a magnum. "Please Beyond, I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to"

"Oh so you can be killed with the Thanatos drug."

"Of course, but it's not as if I'm going to let you do it" Dr Killjoy said.

"_His vanity is his downfall_" said Death. Beyond fired the shotgun. Dr Killjoy dodged and returned fire aiming at Beyond's head. Beyond only just managed to dodge the bullet, Dr Killjoy continued to shoot at Beyond. Beyond was about to return fire when Dr Killjoy shot him in the arm. Beyond dropped the gun and shrieked. The wound was bleeding violently and Beyond's hand was involuntarily shaking another bang sounded and the same hellish pain that was in Beyond's arm now struck his leg. Beyond fell to the floor starting to feel weak because of the blood loss. He looked at the wound on his leg which was gushing blood.

Dr Killjoy smiled and approached him, he leant down and stared at Beyond. "It's a shame it has to end like this Beyond but I must say you've made me very proud" he said and pointed the gun at Beyond's head. Beyond could feel his body draining the darkness even with the blood loss he started to feel stronger. Dr Killjoy cocked the gun and Beyond quickly twisted his body kicking his leg with full force into Dr Killjoy's jaw sending him flying backwards.

Dr Killjoy lay on the ground and started to spit out his blood and teeth. Beyond got up, he was still sore and picked up his shotgun. "Listen, Beyond I know this turned out bad for the both of us but there's no need to be rash here" Dr Killjoy begged. Beyond replied by shooting him in the leg. "Ah!! Why don't you listen to me you piece of shit?"

"I had to kill my only friend because of you, you experimented on me. Give me one good reason why I should let you live."

"I saved you. If I hadn't given you the Thanatos drug you'd be dead" Beyond shot Dr Killjoy's other leg.

"Not good enough" Dr Killjoy lay whimpering on the grass.

"Look Beyond, think hard. Don't make a hasty decision." Beyond put his foot on Dr Killjoy's chest and put his weight on it crushing Dr Killjoy's rib cage. He narrowed his eyes and aimed the shotgun right between Dr Killjoy's eyes.

"As I said before…fuck you" snarled Beyond and pulled the trigger.

***BANG!!!***

Beyond dropped the shotgun for the last time. He stared at Dr Killjoy's corpse, or at least what was left of it, brains and blood were everywhere. Beyond headed towards the dock and collapsed on his hands and knees. There was a roll of thunder and it started to rain. Bolts of lightning lit the sky and blood started dripping from Beyond's jet black hair. He started to snigger and then laughed hysterically but just as quickly his laughter turned into a scream and tears started to run down his face. In the distance he could hear an engine going. He stood up and saw a speed boat approaching. "You the guy who called from the mansion?" said the man driving looking at the blood-stained Beyond Birthday. Beyond just nodded. "Get on board. I dunno what the hells goin' on but we gotta get outta here quick, are there any other survivors?"

"No, just me" said Beyond jumping into the boat. He sat down shaking slightly.

"Holy shit. I dunno what happened to you man but it looks like you've been to hell and back. Don't worry the police are waiting for us back at the mainland" the boat driver said. Beyond saw a spanner and smiled wickedly he quietly picked it up and quickly hit the driver around the head knocking him out cold. "Once a killer always a killer" Beyond smiled as he pushed the body into the sea and took control over the boat. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was it would be as far away from Carnate Island as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Well everybody thats it. Thanks for all your reviews. Keep your eyes out for the sequel to this (again based on a video game I've played and I might add finished)**

**Thanks everyone :)**


End file.
